


Madness

by emaynestylinson



Series: That boy is mine. [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Bata Omega, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Beta Niall, Bottom Zayn, M/M, M/M Smut, Miscarriage, Omega Louis, Omega Zayn, One Shot, Top Liam, Ziam Mayne - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaynestylinson/pseuds/emaynestylinson
Summary: When Zayn ends up pregnant,Liam & him are thrilled tho it was unplanned they’re both so happy to start a family together. But when unexpected tragedy happens, will Zayn & Liam be able to recover together or will they both realize they’re better off being separated?I’d love to give a huge shoutout to Jordan for helping me Co-write this & giving me some inspiration to continue on with the story so thanks love! Love you girly❤️💛🥰
Relationships: Liam Payne - Relationship, Zayn Malik - Relationship, Ziam Mayne
Series: That boy is mine. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967104
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Zayn walked up to liam who was lounging around in their living room. he sits beside him biting his lip for a moment before speaking.”Li, I really need to talk to you.” He says slowly looking up to face him.

Liam looked up and set his laptop on the table, "whats up?" He asked softly as he draped his arm over his shoulder.

“So I been feeling off since last week & I went & took a pregnancy test & it’s positive.” Zayn looked down with watery eyes & shaky hands “I’m sorry I know the timing is horrible but I don’t know what to do we didn’t plan this..” he says quietly.

Liam sighed and pulled zayn close to him, "its okay Z... we will.. we will make it work yeah?" He whispered against his temple.

Zayn sniffles against his chest holding onto him nodding “I’m sorry.” He says as tears start falling from his eyes. 

Liam pulled him into his lap, "baby hey... we will make it work i promise." He whispered quietly, rubbing his back gently.

“Promise your not mad?” He asks looking down.

"Of course im not mad. Id love to have a mini you running around." Liam whispered and stroked his cheek.

“So would I.” He says quietly.

"It'll be fun. But we will work this out yeah? Itll be okay." Liam whispered, putting a hand gently over zayns belly.

Zayn nods gently as he starts taking some calming breaths“ok I love you. Think we should wait to tell anybody besides the boys maybe they could help?”

"I think we should wait until we see a doctor." Liam said softly.

“Ok. I’m nervous I can’t believe this is actually happening.” He says resting his head on his chest.

Liam nodded, "you and me both baby." He whispered.

Zayn smiles Happily as he pecked his lips”when do you gotta leave?” He pouts brushing his fingers through his hair.

"In about 3 hours or so. Whenever the car gets here." Liam shrugged with a sigh.

Zayn nods “will you be back tonight babe?”

"I will yeah, i just dont know what time." Liam nodded and kissed his temple.

“Ok babe.” Zayn said clinging to him & sighing deeply “I hate all this.”

Liam rubbed his back lightly, "i know baby. I love you though, does that help?"

Zayn smiles softly “of course it does” he leans forward holding on to his cheeks looking into his eyes “I love you too so much.” He says pecking his lips.

Liam grinned and kissed him softly as he cuddled closer to him.

Zayn hummed happily”you hungry babe I could make us something.”

"Sure hun. Whatever you feel like cooking. Im gonna make a quick call and ill join you yeah?".

“Ok babe I’m in the mood for some Chinese so I’ll order us some.” He said smiling as he got up going towards the kitchen.

Liam nodded, slapping his ass lightly as he got up, going to his office and calling management. 

Zayn went over to his phone dialing the local Chinese place placing an order in for delivery. Once done He made his way towards the living room after flicking on the TV looking for something to watch as he waited for liam to come rejoin him.

Liam came back a few minutes later joining Zayn on the couch "okay i talked to management. And theyre pissed but they are going to make sure we have the utmost privacy during all of this."

“Okay baby.” They’re not gonna force me to get rid of it right?” Zayn asked looking up from the couch with a concern look on his face.

"No baby they arent." Liam promised as he kissed him gently before curling up next to him. 

Zayn smiled leaning into his chest “good. So I ordered us some food. It should be here soon.” He hummed happily as he wrapped the blanket around them cuddling with his head pressed into the crook of liams neck inhaling his scent “I love you Li so much” he says.

Liam held him close, "i love you too baby, more than anything."

Zayn smiled sheepishly at that. A few minutes later the doorbell rang and Zayn got up grabbing the food and handing the person a tip before coming back & bringing it into the living room. He handed Liam his Carton of food before sitting back down onto the couch starting to eat some of his food slowly.

Liam grinned and sat up so they could eat, "smells delicious." He hummed.

Zayn hummed happily “i swear this is so good.” He said as he ate his meal.

+++

Zayn comes back home a few hours later “babe I’m home.” He says dropping his coat & shoes off by the door.

"On the couch." Liam called back from where he was sprawled out on the couch.

Zayn came into the living room plopping down next to him sighing heavily “I swear my feet are killing me.” I feel like I just walked a marathon”

"Go lay by my feet and ill massage yours so long as you dont get distracted by my dick." Liam teased with a wink, still nude from when they had sex before zayn left for his date.

“As long as you don’t with my ass in your face.” It’s Kinda hard not to when your naked right in front of me & then asking me to be by your dick.” He smirked as he bite his lip crawling down below him slowly laying on his stomach.

"On your back baby." Liam chuckled softly as he scooted over as much as he could, massaging zayns feet gently after handing him the tv remote, "find whatever you want to watch."

Zayn turned over on his back slowly as he started flicking through the channels “ooh alien documentary.” He smirked “since I know we both love those.” He chuckled lightly.

Liam snorted as he massaged his feet firmly and slowly, "whatever you wanna watch baby."

Zayn groaned “i swear you have magic hands, can we go take a bath?” He asked slowly turning crawling up to lean on top of him pecking his lips.

Liam pecked back gently, "sure baby. Then bed?" He asked as he shut the tv off and carried him to their room.

Zayn giggles in his arms “babeeeee I’m not tired.” He pouts. He lets him carry him towards the room smiling sheepishly. 

Liam sat him on the bathroom countertop before starting the bath, "okay well then we can cuddle in bed." He chuckled.

“just what I had in mind.” He says as he starts stripping his shirt off easily. “Babe kinda hard to get my pants off in this position.”

"Ill help you." Liam winked and helped him up easily before pulling his pants off.

Zayn smirks “thanks babe.” He walks over to the tub “ok come on in we go.” He says smiling as he slowly steps in trying not to slip.

Liam stepped in behind him, wrapping his arms around his middle once they were seated.

“Finally. It Feels so nice.”Zayn hummed happily leaning back against liams chest.

Liam nuzzled his neck gently, "what did you guys do on your date?"

“Just went to the mall & walked around forever.” He said rubbing some soap on his body.

Liam nodded, "sounds boring."

“It was plus I had to deal with her” Zayn rolled his eyes “how was it here babe?” He asked.

"I took a nap after you left and just stayed on the couch." Liam hummed, massaging his shoulders gently.

Zayn hummed “sounds very relaxing” “love your hands. I’m so stiff for some reason.”

"Probably just stress baby." Liam nodded as he kissed along his neck slowly.

Zayn hummed leaning his neck more to the side as he leaned into it.

Liam grinned, "how many do you think are in there?" He asked as he moved his hands down to his belly.

“I don’t know hopefully one” he chuckled “I don’t know if I can handle more then one right now, still trying to wrap my head around this.” He says putting his hand over liams.

Liam nodded as he rubbed over his belly gently, "i feel the same way baby. But even if it is more than one i will love them all the same."

“as will I baby.” Zayn smiles “I can’t wait to start a family.”

"You and me both." Liam whispered softly, kissing his cheek gently.

“whatcha wanna do when we get Out?”Zayn asks rubbing up his upper thigh under water. 

"Thought we were gonna cuddle in bed?" Liam hummed softly, licking over his bond mark.

“Ya we can among other things, can’t help but want you all the time.” Zayn says.

Liam hummed with a slight smirk, "i have no objection to that."

Zayn bites his lip ghosting his hand over his dick “your so hot.” He says slowly turning over so he’s in his lap.

Liam hummed as he rubbed his hips gently, "you think so?" He asked.

“Yes” Zayn says brushing his fingers through his hair.

Liam grinned and looked up at him, "why thank you."

Zayn smiled leaning down kissing his lips slowly.

Liam kissed back happily, moving his hands to his ass with a hum.

Zayn smiles into the kiss but kept kissing him as he starts moving his hips a little.

Liam massaged his ass as he kissed him deeper, easily sliding a finger into him.

Zayn moaned lowly as he started sucking a love bite into his neck. He pulled away briefly “let’s go to the bed ya? Wanna ride you properly.” He smirks looking at him fondly.

Liam hummed and grinned as he pulled the plug on the drain and got up, drying them both off quickly.

Zayn smiles hurrying to the bed and jumping into it laughing.”come here baby.” He said.

"Careful Z. Dont need to jostle the baby around." Liam chuckled, crawling up his body slowly.

“I’m ok babe.” He giggles wrapping his legs around him kissing him slowly “I love you” he says nuzzling their noses together.

"I love you too." Liam whispered, kissing along his neck slowly.

Zayn hummed happily flipping them over easily so he’s on top. Smiling some “I said I wanted to ride you.” He smirks as he starts kissing down along his body slowly.

"Oh i heard you baby." Liam smirked with a nod, relaxing under his kisses.

Zayn starts nibbling a bit as he makes it to his hips. He slowly Kitten licks the tip.

Liam hummed lowly, "fuck baby.. you have no idea how much i love that."

Zayn smirked & slowly starts licking him along his shaft. before taking him in his mouth fully hollowing his cheeks as his head Bobs up & down swirling his tongue around the tip.

Liam moaned softly and gripped zayns hair firmly to move his head up and down.

Zayn kept bobbing his head up and down on him.

Liam tugged at his hair and moaned lowly.

“Mm you taste good.” Zayn said before going back down on him.

Liam moaned lowly and bucked his hips up, "love your mouth so much."

Zayn hummed happily as he moaned & started to deep throat him some.

Liam moaned more, holding zayns head down on him.

Zayn moaned softly holding still as he let liam fuck his mouth.

Liam shuddered and panted softly before pulling him off, "flip around baby, wanna taste you too."

“You mean 69?” He chuckled lightly before flipping over easily, once there he added a finger into him easily as he started scissoring him slowly. 

Liam hissed a bit and bit his lip, "easy baby, i dont produce slick like you do. Its an omega thing." He chuckled breathlessly before leaning up and licking a fat stripe over him.

Zayn nods slipping his finger out adding some spit on it before slowly pulling it in & out of him as Zayn moaned softly at liams tongue .

Liam clenched around his finger as he ate him out eagerly.

Zayn moaned “fuck babe.”   
He slowly pulled his finger out & slipped his tongue into his hole gently & started Eating him out swirling his tongue all around his hole. 

Liam spread his legs more for him to make it easier, easily sliding two fingers into him as he pushed his tongue into him.

Zayn moaned as he kept eating him out quickly circling his tongue around liams hole.

Liam whined against him, "fuck baby. Ride me already. Keep doing that and ill bust."

Zayn slipped around slowly as he crawled on top of him positioning himself over top of liams dick. easily sliding down onto him as he bottomed out”ugh babe feel so good.” He placed his hands on his chest to hold himself up as he started moving his hips a little grinding down on him.

Liam gripped his hips and moaned lowly, "fuck yes baby."

Zayn started bouncing on top of him picking up a pace. “shit love your cock babe.”

Liam hummed, "look so pretty on top of me." He breathed out.

Zayn picked up his pace faster he could go “yeah? Shit.” He moaned he leaned down & kept bouncing on him as he kissed his mouth messily.

Liam kissed back deeply, helping zayn move his hips quickly as he also thrusted up into him trying to match his pace.

“Yes daddy,don’t stop” he groaned loudly as he bite the side of his neck sucking a love bite into it.

Liam growled lightly, before flipping them over and thrusting hard and fast into him.

Zayn moaned loudly “yeah right there fuck I’m close.” He groaned loudly as he jerked himself off quickly.

Liam groaned, "come for me baby." He breathed out as he thrusted harder and faster into him.

Zayn moaned loudly as he came all over between them his body shaking uncontrollably “shit baby knot me please.” He whimpers out.

Liam moaned lowly and slammed into his prostate repeatedly, groaning as his knot finally popped and locked them together.

Zayn moaned loudly coming a second time feeling the knot pop “shit babe” he says breathless as his voice was rough.

Liam panted heavily and kissed him softly, "mm i love you."

“I love you too.” He says kissing him back pulling away briefly trying to catch his breath.

Liam nuzzled his neck, "my whole world." He hummed.

Zayn rubbed his back softly “you’re my everything.” He says smiling softly before yawning “think baby & I are sleepy, plus we got the doctors tomorrow .” He chuckled lightly.

Liam nodded, "im sleepy too." He hummed softly, pulling out gently once his knot went down.

Zayn pulled him over on his chest pulling the blankets over them “I love you leeyum.” He says kissing his lips once  
More before getting comfortable.

“I love you too baby.”  
+++

Liam woke zayn up the next morning. Getting into the doctors office easily without being spotted.

“I’m so nervous.” Zayn says sitting in the waiting room.

Liam nodded and kissed his temple gently, "we got this."

“I know” Zayn grabbed his hand as they made their way into the doctors room waiting to see the doctor.

Liam helped him change into the gown before standing next to the bed with him. The doctor came in and grinned at them, "morning boys. How are we feeling today?"

“Nervous but excited. How are you?.” Zayn says smiling.

"Cant complain." He grinned with a nod, "how have things been? Any morning sickness or anything?" He asked as he got the machine started up.

“Yeah a bit, just my feet & my back been killing me.” He says grabbing liams hand quickly “sorry I’m nervous.” He says.

"First kid?" He asked curiously.

He nods “is it that obvious?” He chuckles lightly.

The man chuckled and nodded, "yes but its exciting. Lets see what we can see yeah?".

“Ok” he says trying as much as he can to relax as he held onto liams hand.

Liam squeezed his hand gently as the doctor worked the machine, "oh hey, lookie here." He grinned and pointed to the screen, "heres baby A."

Zayn turned his head to the screen “oh my god look. Our baby.” He says with watery eyes “it’s so tiny.”

The man smiled before moving the wand, "and here is baby B." He hummed as he pointed out the other small spot.

Zayn smiled happily “two?” He said shocked “are they twins?” He asked his jaw dropping with surprise “baby two?” He chuckled softly as he wiped his tears. 

"Are we wanting genders or no? Cause ive got some pretty obvious signs at the moment."

“Ummm.” Zayn turned to liam “do we? I do.” “Think we should know one & wait for the other until after the gender reveal party what you think baby?”He says rubbing his hand sweetly.

Liam grinned and nodded, "definitely want to know." He beamed. The doctor nodded, "well if i tell you the obvious sign itll give the other away."

“It’s okay we want to know” Zayn nodded rubbing liams hand lovingly.

"Well youre only about 10 weeks along, so theres no definitive sex at the moment but there are two different sacs so they are definitely male and female."

Zayn smiled widely“thank you oh my god baby..” he says excitedly “are they twins?” He asked the doctor.

Liam frowned as he looked at zayn, "baby... are you.. are you okay?" He asked with a snort.

"I only ask because yes, its twins theres two in there they just arent identical." Liam chuckled softly. 

The doctor chuckled and nodded, "positive its just two. But it will be a bit of a higher risk pregnancy now.

“Okay.” Zayn nods slowly “is there any precautions I should take or?” Zayn said asking the doctor.

"Just try to take it easy, no heavy lifting no high stress."

“Okay,thank you doc.” He says smiling.

"I want to see you back in 4 weeks." He nodded as he handed them the printouts of the sonograms.

“Okay we will thanks again.”Zayn said shaking his hand.

Liam did as well before leaving with him.

Once they got into the car “babeee have two babies.” Zayn says “I can’t believe this.” He says “but I don’t mean to be a pain, but can we get some cheesy fries & ice cream? I’m craving them so bad.” He pouts.

Liam laughed, "yes baby thats fine." He hummed as he started the car, calling his mom as he did so.

Zayn smiled happily as he put the ac on. Liam mom answered quickly “hi baby! How are you?” She beamed happily.

"Well we are very very good." Liam hummed with a wide grin.

“You sound happier then normal what’s up hunny? Hi Zayn!” She said.

“Hi.” Zayn grinned looking at liam.”should we both say it on 3 or?” He said blushing.

"Just blurt it baby." Liam giggled softly with a nod.

“Well liam & I are pregnant.” He says happily “we wanted you to be the first to know.”

She gasped and squealed happily, "oh my goodness!! Thats so exciting! When did you find out!"

“A couple days ago. We just wanted to wait to see the doctor to figure out how far I am, I’m 10 weeks.” Zayn said.

"Oh thats so exciting! Im so happy for you two!" She squealed happily.

“Thank you.”we’re really happy.” Zayn said blushing. 

"10 weeks already wow.. thats amazing. Congratulations."

“Thank you.” Zayn says leaning his chair back more to get more comfortable he huffed out a breath “stupid backaches,I don’t know how y’all deal with this.” He complained.

She chuckled, "youve got this and im always a call away too."

Liam hummed, "we just left the doctors office and we wanted to tell you."

“Well I’m very happy for you both congratulations.”

Liam grinned, "thank you mum. I will text you the pictures of the babies.". 

“Ok hunny drive safe.” She said before hanging up.

Liam hummed, "wanna call your mum now?" He chuckled.

“Sure.” He says dialing her number “hey mom li & I got some news.” He says grinning.

"okay.”Whats up hun?" She frowned as she answered the phone.

“I’m pregnant, I’m 10 weeks long .” He says blushing.

"What?! No way! Youre joking." She gasped.

“Nope it’s true mama.” He says giggling. 

"I’m so happy for you two. Oh my goodness this is going to be lovely!" She squealed.

“Thank you, I’ll send you the pics when we get home we just left the doctors.” Zayn says.

"Awww i cannot wait! How are you feeling?".

“I’m ok just have a bad backaches & my feet hurt but other that I’m ok.”.

"Good! Have you been taking your vitamins?"

“Yeah mom. I have been.” Liams also been taking great care of us.”.

"Even better. Awe you said 10 weeks?"

“Yeah we’re excited.”

"Is the baby healthy?"

“Yeah everything is good. Everybody is all healthy.” 

"Babe you left out the most important part." Liam chuckled.

His mom laughed a bit, "whats the important part?"

“Right almost forgot..The doctor said we have two babies.” He giggles.

She gasped, "youre having twins?!"

“I think so, the doctor said it’s to soon to tell but definitely ones a boy & ones a girl.”

"Itll be easy to tell them apart then." She giggled.

Liam chuckled with a nod as he parked at a fast food place to get his cheesy fries & ice cream.

“Mom I’ll call you back in a bit I’m getting food. Love you,baby you get something too.” Zayn says 

“Ok love you to sweetie.”

"I will." Liam nodded as he got out of the car.

Zayn turned up the AC on high & rubbed his belly “ok babies I’m going to introduce you both to some greasy loving food. Just please don’t make me throw it up, also daddy & I are so excited to meet you both.”he sighed smiling sheepishly. As he waited for liam.

Liam came back a few minutes later with a bag and a milkshake, "lou youre in the car now, zayn can hear you." He chuckled

"Youre having twins?!" Louis screeched loudly.

“Yeah”hey louis.” He says smiling.“thanks baby.” Zayn grabs the food & milkshake placing the bag of food on his lap. 

Louis squealed, "im gonna be a uncle!".

Zayn laughed “yeah you are we’re happy.” Zayn smiled as he drank some of his shake rubbing liams hand with his free hand.

Louis grinned, "im so happy for you Z!"

“Thank you! It was unexpected but we’re excited for it.” He says grinning.

"I can imagine so." Louis chuckled, "what did management say?"

“Ummm theyre pissed but they’re giving us privacy with it.”

Louis sighed and nodded, "well youve got H and Is support."

“Thanks lou.” Zayn says grinning.

"I gotta go but keep us updated!" Louis squealed again before hanging up.

Zayn smiled “well everybody knows now babe” he chuckles.”how are you feeling?”. 

"Ecstatic." Liam smiled widely as he parked the car at their house, "i cannot wait to meet our little ones."

“Same baby. Come on I’m up for some cuddles.” He chuckles as he heads up into their house.

"Food first." Liam chuckled as he walked in with him.

“You need to eat I’m ok”I’m feeling nauseous.” He says slipping his shoes & coat off by the door.

Liam frowned but put his food in the microwave, "okay.."

“I’m ok just give me a bit to feel better.” Zayn says rubbing his back sweetly. as he makes his way to the couch stripping down to his boxers covering himself with a blanket.

"Here." Liam hummed as he sat next to him and let him lay his head in his lap.

Zayn smiled happily as he got comfortable.

Liam played with his hair gently, "i love you so much."

“I love you too baby.” He says sighing deeply.

Liam hummed gently and leaned down kissing his forehead.

Zayn smiles sheepishly “ok I think I can eat a little bit down now.” He sits up slowly leaning back against the couch.

"Want me to heat it up or do you want it like it is?"

“Can you please.” He asks sweetly.

Liam nodded and heated it up for him before sitting back down.

“Thanks baby.” He smiled eating some of his food slowly.

Liam kissed his cheek gently, "anything you wanna watch?"

“Up to you baby.” Zayn says as he finished his meal “that was so good” he said chuckling as he drank some of his shake.

Liam grinned and continued playing with his hair, "good, im glad. Hopefully the pups liked it too." He chuckled.

“They did.” He grinned as he rested his head on his chest. Kissing his neck lightly “I love you.”

"I love you too dear." Liam grinned, wrapping his arms around him.

“So whatcha wanna do tonight?” Zayn asks.

"Im perfectly content to stay right here." Liam chuckled, "unless you wanna do something?"

“Nope I’m good for a lazy night my back hurts.” He says getting more comfortable on the couch as he pulls the blankets over them.

"Well how about a back massage before bed hmm?"

Zayn nods standing up “come to the bed with me babe.” He winks before giggling & making his way to the bedroom laying down on his stomach on the bed sighing.”it’s just hard to relax.” He says as he lays his head on the pillow.

Liam laughed and climbed in next to him, pushing zayns shirt up so he could massage his back.

Zayn leans forward as he squirms out of his shirt throwing it to the floor before laying back down.

Liam hummed softly, "ill take any excuse to touch you." He chuckled.

“Never need an excuse.” He says smirking.

Liam chuckled, "nor do you." He nodded as he massaged his lower back gently.

Zayn sighed happily “love your hands I’m so sore.” He says as he relaxes under him.

Liam hummed softly, "well they are at your disposal.".

Zayn winked “don’t tempt me.” He says quietly.

"Oh thats exactly what im doing." Liam smirked.

“Tease,might have a plan up my Sleeve just need my back not as sore first” he winks licking his lips.

"Mm i wont complain." Liam smirked as he leaned down to kiss his shoulder.

Zayn smiles softly as he groans getting more relaxed “just give me a bit & I’ll start my plan in action.” He chuckles lightly. 

Liam chuckled softly and nodded, "deal."

Zayn took a few minutes to relax after so he stood up from the bed & stretched his tighten muscles before speaking “now,I want you to strip & put the blindfold on. & when your done,i want you to go lay on the bed & wait till you hear me come in & give further instructions. “You’re not allow to touch yourself or talk till I say so” Zayn said walking in front of liam who was sitting on the edge of the bed he took his hand placing it under liams chin and lifting up his chin so he’s eye to eye with Zayn “understood?” He asked raising an eyebrow.

Liam shuddered as he spoke, watching him and just nodded slowly, grabbing the blindfold before tying it over his eyes.

Zayn left the room briefly going to grab a few things. He returned a few moments later finding Liam on the bed smirking he stripped out of his boxers easily standing at the edge of the bed “turn over on your knees.” He says. Grabbing the paddle & handcuffs.

Liam did as he was told quickly, trying his hardest to stay quiet.

Zayn rubbed his ass softly “what’s your safe word baby? You can speak from now on” Zayn says pressing light kisses down his back.

Liam shuddered, "pineapples isnt it?" He breathed out.

“Good boy.” Zayn smacked his ass lightly with the paddle at first.”you’re so gorgeous laid out like this all for me.” He said as he smacked the other cheek.

Liam gasped and jumped forward some, clenching his fists some.

Zayn starts rubbing his cheeks smoothing the Sting away”color baby?” He asks.

"So green." Liam nodded quickly.

Zayn nods walking towards the side of the bed taking liams blindfold off. “Gonna be a good boy for daddy?” He asked tugging on his hair making him meet his gaze.

Liam whined and nodded, "yes master" He whispered.

Zayn smirks as he walked his way back behind liam & grabs some of the edible strawberry lube placing some on liams hole before he starts eating him out slowly. swirling his tongue around inside him moaning.”mmm you taste so good.” He says in between licks.

Liam whined and moaned against the sheets where he buried his face, pressing his ass back more against zayns face.

Zayn pulled away smirking smacking his ass slightly “you ready baby for my fingers?”

"yes please” Liam breathed out.

Zayn nods crawling onto the bed behind him & gently flipping him over on his back grabbing the cuffs & cuffing his hands together connecting them to the headboard.  
“You’re so gorgeous like this baby.” He says kissing him on his mouth slow & passionately. 

Liam hummed and kissed back deeply.

Zayn slowly slipped a finger into him scissoring him easily. “Such a good boy for me baby.” He says as he sucks on his neck leaving a lovebite.

Liam moaned and tilted his head more for him, clenching around his fingers.

Zayn slowly worked on opening him up as he bit down on his neck growling lowly “you’re so hot babe.”

Liam whined and bucked up against his fingers, "love your fingers."

Zayn smirked working him up quicker “love your ass babe.” He smacked it again.

Liam groaned and pressed back against his fingers more.

Zayn hummed adding another finger scissoring him out but slowly this time before picking up his pace.

Liam moaned lowly and tugged at the cuffs, "fuck you look so good taking control."

“Yeah?” He raised an eyebrow as he started pumping him off lazily with his free hand.”you look so hot being a slut for daddy.” He said smirking.

Liam shuddered, "fuck, only for you daddy." He panted.

“Such a good boy sweetie, you ready for daddy’s cock?”

"More than ready. Please daddy."

Zayn slipped into him easily & started fucking him rough & hard “fuck feel so good.” He moaned.

Liam moaned and tossed his head back against the bed.

Zayn thrusted into him roughly “love your ass baby.” He said as he pumped him off lazily in between thrusts.

Liam whined and tugged at the cuffs more as he bucked his hips up.

Zayn leaned forward undoing the cuff “since I know you wanna touch me” he said in between moans as he kissed him on his mouth messily keeping his thrusts steady.

Liam gripped his ass almost instantly, pulling zayn deeper into him.

Zayn moans thrusting into him “Fuck Li.”

"Love how good you feel inside me." Liam moaned lowly.

Zayn groaned thrusting into him quicker hitting his prostate “damn baby I’m close” he moaned as he gripped his hips.

"Me too." Liam panted as he pumped himself quickly.

Zayn thrusts became sloppy as he came hard inside him moaning “liam shit.”

Liam moaned and came hard between them, "fuck baby. Always feels so good."

Zayn pulled out after a few minutes & laid beside him panting heavily trying to catch his breath.

Liam curled up around him and held him close, "how you feeling?"

“I’m feeling great.” He hummed happily feeling his body tingly from his orgasm.

Liam grinned happily, "good. I love you." He hummed.

“I love you too baby, so I did good?” He chuckled.

Liam chuckled softly, "it was amazing, i loved it. And i love you." 

“I love you too baby I’m happy you enjoyed it I was a little nervous, I don’t usually top” he chuckled.

"I know hun but for a first time like that it was brilliant." Liam grinned and kissed his cheek.

“Oh stop it now your gushing” he blushed Wrapping his arms around him.

Liam hummed and nuzzled his neck, "wore me right out." He chuckled softly.

Zayn just giggles before replying“bet I did.” He says.

+++

Liam grinned as he went up behind zayn who was standing in the mirror and placed his hands on his belly instantly, "love seeing this bump." He mumbled. 

Zayn pouted “I look so fat.” He says rubbing his stomach.

"You look stunning cause youre carrying my pups."

Zayn blushed “I know. How am i gonna cover this?” He asked 

"Baggy t shirts? Sweaters?" Liam suggested.

“Probably.” He smiles “kinda wanna get another tattoo” he winked.

"Not while you are pregnant sir." Liam warned.

“Come on why? I’ll be okay.” He says pouting.

"Its toxic for the babies." Liam shook his head.

“Oh I didn’t know that okay.” Zayn said crawling up to him on the bed. 

Liam pulled him close and kissed his head, "i love you."

Zayn cuddles up next to him replying “I love you too babe.nap with me. I’m sleepy.” 

“Sounds like a great plan."liam says.

Liam curled up next to him and pulled him close, his hands resting on his growing bump. 

Zayn covered them up with the blanket& sighed happily laying his head on liams chest.

Liam slept for an hour before management called and told him there was a car waiting for him to go on a stunt date.

Zayn was in a deep sleep not hearing his phone go off curling into the blanket snoring lightly.

Liam got up and left leaving a note for zayn that he would be back as soon as he could.

Zayn woke up a few hours later finding the note he pouts. Before heading towards the bathroom stripping and turning the shower on waiting for it to heat up before slowly stepping in letting the hot water run over his tighten muscles. He takes a quick shower getting out and drying himself off as he get dressed. After word he makes his way towards the kitchen just then he hears his phone going off. He answers it rolling his eyes as it’s management telling him he has a stunt to do. Groaning he hangs up and goes to get dressed in some baggy clothes as he makes his way outside getting in the car sending Liam a quick text. 

Liam looked at the text and hummed, 'convinced them for a double date so i got to see you.' He sent back quickly. 

Zayn sent back a bunch of heart emojis to liam a few minutes later after Getting to Gigi’s house. he made it to her living room sitting down on her couch ignoring her ranting about the upcoming engagement plans.

Zayn arrived at the restaurant a couple minutes later finding the private secluded table booth on the upper part of the restaurant. He smiled as he slid into the booth seeing Liam “hi.” He grinned.

Liam smiled widely"hi baby." He hummed.

Zayn rested his head on his shoulder & smiled “hi hunny.”

Liam rested his hand on his thigh gently, "how was your nap?"

“It was good.im glad I got to sit next to you & spend time with you. I’m so over her crap about our engagement.” He says lowly.

"Hey now. Im right here." Gigi scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“So I’m over all this.”he says rolling his eyes as he takes a sip of his drink.

All of the sudden they were all swarmed by paps and constant flashing lights along with all of them yelling.

“What the fuck” Zayn said within seconds they’re all getting up off the seat & being pushed out the door their security team quickly shoving them in them all into a black SUV. Zayn groans “what the fuck.” He spats out.

Liam frowned and looked over zayn quickly once they were secured, "how many times did they shove you?"

“I’m fine babe. Not now.” He said gesturing to both of the girls in front of them who are in a deep conversation. Oblivious to what they’re talking about.

Liam sighed and kissed his temple. A man from their management calling shortly after.

Zayn answered the phone “what? Now?” He groaned “fine.” He said hanging up harshly.”we have a meeting right now. With them, they’re saying we have new stunts we need to do.” he rolled his eyes.

Liam frowned deeply at that, "excuse me?"

“That’s what they said.” Zayn shrugged “I don’t know.”.

"Absolutely fucking not. Our children are not a fucking stunt."

“I know but what are we gonna do liam?” We could get dropped off at home & ignore them?” He says rolling his eyes

"Yes. We are not letting management take our children." Liam scoffed and shook his head.

Zayn nods growling a little bit “I’m so pissed.” He grunts out Leaning his head on liams shoulder.

Liam held him close, "they wont win this one."

+++

“This is such bullshit.” Zayn spats angrily once they got home taking his shoes & coat off throwing it into the closet.

Liam sighed and called management, shouting and arguing with them for an hour before management called zayn.

Zayn ignored the call plopping down on the couch next to liam “fuck then I’m so sick of this crap.” He spats out.

Liam hugged him close, "i know baby."

“Like who the hell do they think they’re?” He spats out.

Liam sighed and rubbed zayns shoulders gently, "i dont know baby."

“We’re figure it out. This isn’t happening.” Zayn says leaning back against him.

Liam sighed and nodded, "we will baby. I promise."

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door Zayn groaned “did you invite anyone over?” He asked standing up. 

Liam frowned, "no?" He shook his head as he walked over to their front door & opened the door. Rolling his eyes as he saw jeff standing at the door.

The man made his way inside before the door could be shut, "if you two werent so stupid and gotten knocked up we wouldnt be having this problem.".

Zayn rolled his eyes groaning “I’m not going to be disrespected in my own house,fuck off you’re not welcome here.” Zayn spats out angrily.

"No can do, Zayn. You have to sign these contracts. No ifs ands or buts about it. If you dont sign them now we will forge your signatures on them and you will be using your children separately." Jeff shrugged.

“Yeah no that’s not happening.” I don’t care what you do on the contracts I’m not doing this. So you can take the contracts & shove them up your ass.”

"Noted. But this is happening one way or the other. You got pregnant so you have to deal with the consequences." 

“I don’t have to deal with any consequences this is our baby & we’ve decided to keep them both & they’re not going to be a pawn in your bullshit games.” Zayn goes up towards his front door opening the door “you can leave now.”

"Im not finished. You both will buy two different houses in the states near the girls houses so it seems as if you are moving in together so pack up some of your shit, youve got less than 24 hours to get there."

Zayn looks at liam rolling his eyes as he crosses his arms “I’m not, what the fuck.”

"You really think we are just gonna drop it all just like that?" Liam rose an eyebrow with a scoff.

Jeff shrugged, "you have to. We own you."

Zayn shook his head “you may own us but not our children now get out last warning.” Zayn threaten with a deep growl.

Jeff rose an eyebrow, "theyre your bastards so yes. We own them too and we will do what we please."

Zayn walked up into Jeff’s face & shoved him back “don’t threaten my children I don’t care who you are, now leave before I drag you out of here myself” he growled out louder.

"Id do what he says or you wont leave in one piece." Liam rose an eyebrow as he chilled against the wall, letting mama bear take over.

Jeff rolled his eyes as he headed towards the front door.”this isn’t over with boys.” He said as he walked out their house Zayn slamming it behind him.

Zayn groaned loudly “I fucking hate those bastards, I don’t care what they say I’m not doing that shit.” He spatted out angrily. 

Liam pulled him close and nuzzled his neck, "i know baby. We will fight this." 

Zayn sighed deeply in his arms “I know I think I’m gonna go lay down I don’t feel good.” Zayn says blinking slowly as he slowly turns away & starts walking towards their bedroom. “I’m sure I’ll be okay after I lay dow-“ Zayn words get cut short as his vision starts to become blurred. All of the sudden he felt extremely weak & dizzy. He closes his eyes & reopening them trying to focus. As he goes to open them his dizziness worsen he takes ahold of his stomach groaning painfully before he falls & faints. the last thing he remembers seeing is liam running towards him.


	2. Save Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter! I hope you all enjoyed my story! Thanks so much for reading! I promise even tho it’s sad right now they will have a happy ending! 💛❤️

Liam quickly rushed towards him, catching him before he hit his head. He grabbed his phone and called an ambulance. Only after getting to the hospital safely he calls the rest of the boys once he was forced to sit in the private waiting room. 

All the boys quickly rush to the hospital finding liam in the waiting room. They all rush to him. Louis being the first to speak “Liam what happened is Zayn okay?” He asks quickly. 

“Yeah when we got your call all we got was you were rushed to the hospital with him.” Harry said.

Liam quickly filled them in with the management fiasco, "and he said he was gonna go rest cause he didnt feel good. He didnt even turn all the way before he gripped his stomach and passed out. Im worried as fuck right now."

All the boys looked down with worried expressions Harry being the first to speak he wrapped liam up into a side hug “Liam I’m so sorry I’m sure he will be okay. Maybe his body was just upset over what happened with those assholes & needed to sleep.” 

“Ya just know Payno we’re here for you both & we won’t let management do that ever.” Louis says rubbing his back softly.

“Don’t worry I’m sure Z will be okay he’ll bounce back like he always does.” Niall added lastly.

"This was already a high risk pregnancy and the doctor said he needed to rest and not stress too much. Im worried it costed us our babies." Liam whispered shakily.

“Li you can’t think like that I know it’s hard right now but Zayn is strong.” Harry said rubbing his shoulder comfortably. 

“Yeah we all know he & the babies will be okay.” Louis said.

“Did you hear from the doctors yet?” Niall asked.

Liam shook his head, "no they rushed him in and forced me to stay here. I haven’t heard anything yet."

“It’ll be okay Li.” Niall says.

“He’s stronger then we think” Louis adds.

“It’s ok Li don’t worry he’s in good hands they’re professionals.” Harry says.

Liam looked up quickly when a doctor walked in and pulled him to the side, "hes asking to see you now but he is very weak.. im so sorry to say this but the twins did not survive." He said empathetically.  
Liam gasped shakily and shook his head quickly, "no no no no."

The boys heard liam & ran to his side quickly “doctor what happened?” Louis asked as Harry & Niall pulled him into a group hug comforting him.

The man sighed heavily, "his body couldn't handle the pregnancy. He wouldnt have gotten much further along but whatever stressful event happened tonight set it off."

Louis looked down upset shaking his head softly before looking back up “does he know?” Louis asked quietly as the other boys tried their best to comfort & calm liam down.

The man nodded solemnly, "he does. He is asking for Liam. You lot can come back shortly okay?"

Liam sniffled and wiped his eyes repeatedly before nodding to the boys and following the doctor to the room, rushing to zayns side quickly

Zayn was a bit drowsy from the pain medicine. As soon as he saw liam he scooted over on the the bed slowly pulling him down beside him Wrapping his arms around his waist & started crying uncontrollably “it’s my fault. I did this to our babies. I’m so sorry.” He muffled out in between sobs.

Liam held him tightly and cried into his neck, "no its not. Doc said it was gonna happen either way. It just wasnt the right time." He hiccuped, holding him impossibly closer.

“But I wanted it to be.” Zayn sniffled as he wipes his tears brushing his fingers through his hair “I just feel like it’s my fault. My own body couldn’t handle it. That’s on me.”

Liam stroked his cheek softly, "i love you so fucking much Zayn. And i know our babies loved you dearly too." He whispered shakily.

Zayn snuggled up closely to him “ you would’ve been an amazing daddy baby. I’m just sorry I couldn’t stop it” I love you so much more.” Zayn said sniffling some as he kissed his cheeks lovingly as he wrapped the blankets around them “just want to go home.” He hiccuped.

Liam hugged him close, "we will baby. I promise. The boys are here if you want them to come in.." he said softly.

Zayn nodded softly “as long as you’re okay with it. I just know that no matter what we’re gonna get through this together sweetheart ok?” Zayn cupped his cheeks rubbing them softly.his eyes filling up with tears before he spoke again”And I know one day I will make it damn near possible to have a kid.” I don’t care what it takes I’m going to do it if I have to get a shot if I have to take medicine if I have to go through hell and back I promise I’m gonna do this for us because I love you & I want to build a family & home with you” Zayn said looking away from him briefly to let his tears fall.

Liam sniffled and closed his eyes, "i know Z... we will have our family one day i promise." He whispered shakily, kissing his cheek gently before getting up and going to get the rest of the boys, "he said it was okay." He said shakily and softly, leading them back to zayns room

Louis pouted softly and hugged zayn tightly, not saying anything just holding him as Harry and Niall joined the hug.

Zayn hugged them all back grabbing liam into a group hug feeling all The love and support and everything that they’re going through right now zayn loses his crap & just starts sobbing “I- I’m s-s-Sorry I can’t help I-it” he hiccups.

Louis held him tighter, "shh.. you have nothing to apologize for Z. We are all here for you." He said softly.

“I know” thank you guys, I love you all.” He sniffles “I just wanna go home. How long do I gotta be here?” He says pulling away from the hug to breathe & wiped at his tears that stained his cheeks.

"Overnight just so they can keep an eye on you." Liam nodded slowly as he pet his hair.

Zayn nodded slowly as he laid down “I’m so tired.” He says quietly.

Liam nodded, "its ok baby, try to get some sleep okay?" He said softly, kissing his temple.

“Sure? Don’t wanna leave you alone.” He pouts.

“I’m not going anywhere baby, I’ll be okay.” He says smiling softly.

Zayn nods slowly as he holds onto liams hand caressing it softly as he starts to doze off. 

Liam sighed heavily and closing his eyes, "fucking hell."

Louis sits down besides liam pulling him into a hug “it’s gonna be ok Li. We’re all here for you.” He says softly as he rubbed his back.

Liam hugged him as tightly as he could while keeping his hand linked with zayns, "i cant believe this."

“I know I’m so sorry Li. But i promise everything will be okay. If you want you can stay with H & I till y’all get back on your feet.” He says.

"No its okay. We havent bought any baby stuff to remind us yet... we will be okay." Liam whispered sadly and shook his head, "but i think its safe to say that Z and I are parting from the band because of management."

Louis looked down before speaking “ I’m sorry Li, but what? We need you both. Look I think maybe if you both take some time to think about it & process all this first & then make a decision it’ll be a little easier & more clear headed.”just don’t want to make a decision based on you being upset over this. If you want H and I can try to get some time off from the tour for a little bit to wait till things are more settled.”

"No. This has been in the works for a bit mate... this was just the last straw. Management literally said they owned us and our children. Absolutely fucking not. Im not playing their games anymore."

“Yeah I understand that.. I’m sorry Li we can think of something. What if we all broke up & went our own ways? He asked.

"You guys deserve all the spotlight. I know you 3 will flourish with no problem."

“I don’t know if we’ll be strong enough to on our own.” He sighs deeply

"Oh please. Youve all got such unique voices and you will always have Z and Is support.". 

Louis smiled sheepishly “thanks Li I’ll talk to Harry & niall, try to get some rest.”

Liam nodded slowly and hugged them all tightly once more, "we will keep you guys updated." He whispered. 

“Okay we’re only a phone call away Li.” Harry says smiling some as he walks out the room & down to the car with them all.

Liam sighed shakily and called his mom.

His mom answer quickly “hi baby how are things?” He asked.

Liam sobbed, "mum.."

“Oh my god honey what happened?” He asked quietly.

"Zayns in the hospital. We lost the babies." Liam breathed out between sobs.

“Oh my god baby what hospital I’m going to come up there. I’m so sorry.”she said trying to keep her voice steady from the tears.

Liam told her where before hanging up, calling zayns mom and telling her the same thing.

Their parents show up a few hours later coming into the room one by one liams family being the first as Zayn was slowly waking up. Liam mom came up to him pulling him into hug rubbing his back softly “it’s gonna be okay baby.” She says quietly.

Liam hugged back just as tightly and whined, "my babies."

“Shhh I know it’s going to be ok I promise hunny” she said holding onto him to tightly as she stroked his hair gently.

Liam gripped her shirt and took a few deep breaths, "he got too stressed out but the doctor said his body wouldn’t have gone much further with them."

“Shhh breath it’s gonna be okay.” I already know I overheard the nurses telling his parents. I’m so sorry sweetie. But you two are strong I know you will make it through this & we will all be right at your sides no matter what.”

Liam sniffled and nodded, pulling away to wipe at his eyes.

Liams mom smiled sadly “I’m going to go get you both something to eat you have to eat something.” She says kissing liams cheek before exiting the room down to the cafeteria.

Liam sat back down by zayn on the small bed, playing with his hair gently.

Zayn slowly woke up wiping at his eyes “whats going on? He asked quietly.

Liam kissed his temple, "our families are here." He said softly.

“Oh okay.”He says sipping some of his water slowly after placing it down on the table he pulls liam next to him on the bed wrapping his arms around him.”I’m Sorry I’m here, everything’s gonna be okay.” He says pressing light kisses to his forehead & nose.

"I know baby... we will do something special for them yeah? We can come up with names for them to honor them always.." he whispered.

Zayn brushes his fingers through his hair gently “yeah we will babe.” He says pecking his lips gently.”where’d everyone go?”

"Cafeteria to get us some food." Liam nodded, holding him close.

“Okay, I don’t know about you but I’m not hungry right now but you need to eat.” He says.

"Im not that hungry either." Liam shook his head, nuzzling zayns neck.

Zayn rubbed his back softly kissing his forehead “just wanna go home.” He says quietly.

Liam nodded, "you and me both baby." He sighed.

“Can’t I just go home now?” He pouts “I hate it here.” He says.

"I know baby. But theyve gotta monitor you and make sure youll be okay." Liam said softly.

“I know I just hate hospitals” he says.

+++

Zayn slowly walks into their house a few day’s later sighing deeply “finally we’re home.” He says taking his shoes & coat off & stripping down his boxers as he makes his way onto the couch snuggling up under the blanket.

Liam curled up next to him, "can i get you anything?" He asked softly.

Zayn shook his head slowly “I’m okay. Just tired.”

Liam nodded gently, "do you want a bath to wash the hospital smell off?"

“I guess.” He says standing up taking liams hand dragging him off to the bathroom.

Liam ran him a bubble bath and helped him out of his boxers.

Zayn slowly stepped into the bath grabbing liams hand & bringing him into it together. He sighs deeply “this feels nice”

Liam hummed and nodded as he held him close to his chest, "that it does."

Zayn puts some soap on his & liams chest “how you feeling baby?” He asks.

"I should be asking you that.." liam said softly, rubbing zayns hip gently.

“I’m just tired & upset about everything but I’ll be okay eventually just a lot to deal with.”

Liam nodded, "i know baby. And you can take as long as you need to recover." He said softly.

“I know.”have you told the boys about our plan to leave?” He asked quietly.

Liam nodded, "yeah i told them the first night at the hospital. They werent happy about it. Said we can work through it and whatnot but i stood our ground."

“I feel bad for leaving them.but I just can’t do it anymore after what happened.” He sighed deeply “I just cant help but feel like it’s my fault still.” He leaned back against liams chest holding onto his hands “I just don’t know how to get past this.”

"Baby its only been a couple days, nobody expects you and i to be past this. Why dont we think of some names we would have chosen and ill have us something special made in their honor?".

Zayn nods softly “yeah can we do it in a little bit I just need a few moments.” He says after washing the soap off his body. He stand up slowly grabbing a towel & handing liam one before slowly stepping out of the bath going towards their bedroom. 

Liam dried off and went to get a clean pair of boxers before laying on the bed.

Zayn slips on a pair of his boxers before crawling into bed pulling liam into him & wrapping his arms around his waist”Just wanna hold onto you forever.” He frowns.

"Im never letting go." Liam whispered softly. 

Zayn smiled softly pecking his lips quickly “never want you too.” 

++++

Liam walked into the door a few weeks later, "zayn? Baby ive got something for you!" He called out.

Zayn peaked up from the couch “yeah what is it?” He asked.

Liam grinned and leaned down over the couch, pecking his lips before showing him a long box, opening it to show a gold locket, "open it." He whispered. Inside it had Dylan on one heart and Evelyn on the other.

Zayn opened it with watery eyes “oh my god liam it’s gorgeous.” He said placing it around his neck before pecking his lips.”we’re matching?”

Liam grinned and nodded, "we are." He whispered softly.

Zayn pulled him down into a cuddle on the couch “I love it baby it’s beautiful thank you.” He says rubbing his chest lightly.

Liam grinned wider and kissed his cheek, "im glad you like it. I figured a necklace was a little easier than a ring and a little less obvious to fans.".

“Yeah I love it a lot baby. So I was thinking maybe we could go out to dinner tonight? I invited the boys & our family.” He said blushing. 

"That sounds lovely. Get out and socialize again." Liam nodded gently.

“Yeah I figured we could try to start getting back into a routine.” He says as he inhaled before exhaling his weed pen.”want some?” He asked.

Liam shook his head, "im okay right now." He hummed and kissed his cheek.

“Okay baby.” He said exhaling another long drag before exhaling & putting it away.

"I love you." Liam grinned softly.

“I love you too baby.” Zayn said kissing him on his lips passionately.

Liam kissed back softly.

Zayn pulled away briefly “think we should wait till tonight. I have something special planned if you’re ready” He said looking down.

Liam rose an eyebrow, "okay. You know i wasnt trying to pressure you into sex right.. its okay if youre not ready yet."

“I know you weren’t babe. I am I just don’t wanna push you if your not.” He says smiling softly.

Liam pecked his lips lightly, "i love you." He whispered.

“I love you too.”Come on let’s get ready for dinner I don’t wanna be late.” He says getting up from the couch as he grabs his hand.

Liam followed him happily, "what kind of dinner are we having?" He hummed.

“I figured we could go to that fancy restaurant we always like?” He said going in the closet looking for his suit & tie.

"Fancy fancy." Liam hummed and nodded as he grabbed his own.

“I told you I have something special for you.” He grinned as he got dressed.

Liam hummed, "i would say so." He chuckled and kissed his cheek, "do i need the jacket too or would just the button up and pants work?"

“It’s up to you baby. You can wear one if you want.” He says slipping his suit on.

Liam shook his head, "nah id rather not." He chuckled before going to fix his hair.

“Baby you look beautiful.” He giggles as he comes by him in the bathroom spraying some hairspray on his hair.

Liam grinned and winked at him, "nothing compared to you my prince."

“Oh stop making me blush” Zayn said blushing as he fixes his hair.

Liam smiled wider, "never." He shook his head.

Zayn blushed “you ready baby?” He asked.

"Absolutely." Liam grinned as he slipped his shoes on and grabbed his phone and wallet.

Zayn helped liam into the car as they made their way to the restaurant. Once safely inside. They made their way over to a secluded private table on the upper part of the restaurant. Zayn pulled his chair out for him once he was seated he sat down next to him he cleared his throat before speaking “so I just want to thank everybody for coming here. I wanted to do something special for liam.” He grinned rubbing his hand softly. “I hope you all enjoy dinner & afterwords I have one more special thing planned.” He grinned as he raised his glass clicking it with everybody’s cup before taking a sip.

Liam smiled as he greeted everyone happily, "ive missed you lot so much." He hummed and took a sip of his own drink.  
Louis smiled widely, "Z i wanna see your necklace!"

Zayn smiled showing off his necklace “look at it,it’s so beautiful.”He grinned.

Louis cooed as he played with it gently and opened it, "its gorgeous babe." He nodded with a grin.

“Thanks I love it.” Zayn says smiling sheepishly. 

After they all got done eating Zayn cleared his throat “I have an announcement to make.” He said standing up from the table taking ahold of liams hand”liam James Payne I have loved you since The moment I met you. I knew you were the one for me & the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. You make me a better person everyday. You make me smile on my worse days. You bring joy to my life when I feel like I have nothing left. You’re my strength my heart & my world & I can’t live without you.” He turned to face him kneeling down on one knee as he pulls a small black box out opening it showing a diamond band ring.”I love you so much Liam & I want to spend the rest of our lives together. Will you marry me?” He asked with tearful filled eyes.

Liam gasped and listened to him with watery eyes, "yes. A million times yes. I would love to marry you." He breathed out before attacking him in a deep kiss.

Zayn smiles into the kiss, kissing him back “I love you so much” he grinned widely.

Liam smiled widely, "i love you too." He whispered as he held his hand out for zayn to put the ring on.

Zayn slipped the ring on smiling “to us!” He says picking up a glass from the table cheering it with his friends & family.

Liam chuckled and shook his head, "i love you so much." He whispered.

“I love you so much more baby” he says smiling.

+++

After the dinner the boys greeted everybody goodbye & thanked them for coming while heading home Zayn stopped & picked up some treats for them to celebrate on their own. Once home Zayn stripped off his coat & shoes by the door placing the bag of sweets on the kitchen counter top. “I think that went amazing” Zayn says smiling warmly.

Liam grinned, "you really did surprise me baby. You beat me to it too." He chuckled softly.

Zayn raised an eyebrow “oh really?” He giggled wrapping his arms around his waist. “I just really want to Marry you & spend a life time together.”

"I mean we are already mated and bonded but to be together human wise is just as amazing." Liam whispered as he pulled him close.

“Why do you think I popped the question them hmm?” He said wrapping his hands loosely around the back of his neck.

Liam grinned and nuzzled their noses, "i love you so much."

“I love you so much too baby.” He blushes softly “so what you asked earlier are you sure your ready again? I am I just don’t want you to feel like I’m pressuring you or anything.”

"I think we should use condoms for a bit but i dont... i dont think im ready for kids just yet." Liam said softly.

Zayn rubbed his cheek softly “either am I but yeah I was thinking the same thing.. I just mean like are you ready for sex again or?” Zayn asked looking down biting his lip

Liam chuckled a bit, "someone a bit deprived hmm?" He rose an eyebrow as he nuzzled his neck over his bond mark.

Zayn hummed “just miss your body babe.” He pauses before speaking again “I just want to make sure you’re ready for this first” Zayn asked holding onto his arm muscles. 

Liam pulled him close, "ill be okay baby." He whispered, kissing him.

Zayn nods kissing him back letting his tongue softly slip in his mouth.

Liam moved his hands down to zayns ass, picking him up easily.

Zayn wraps his legs around liam torso giggling softly as he sucks & licks on his neck.

Liam hummed and walked to their room before laying him down on the bed, laying over him.

Zayn blushed softly “how do you want me baby?”

"Well.. how do you want to be?".

“I want see your beautiful face but you can do anything maybe use one of our toys we got? He blushed softly.

Liam smirked a bit, "how about the vibrating cock ring?"

Zayn bites his lips nodding.

Liam got up and stripped as he went to their box, grabbing the toy.

Zayn stripped out of his clothes quickly before laying back down on the bed waiting for him.

Liam walked back over to him and crawled over on top of him, "youre so beautiful baby." He whispered.

Zayn blushed “ no you’re beautiful” he says quietly.

Liam rolled his hips down against him and linked their fingers together as he pinned his hands over his head.

Zayn moans softly trying to buckle his hips up to get friction.

Liam kissed and licked down his neck as he continued to roll his hips down.

Zayn moaned whimpering out” please baby.”

"I got you." Liam whispered as he kissed down his body lightly.

Zayn bites his lips moaning softly as he brushed his fingers through his hair.

Liam hummed gently as he took zayn into his mouth, easily bobbing his head.

Zayn moaned “fuck just like that.”love your mouth baby” as he laces his fingers through his hair tugging softly on his hair.

Liam hums around him as he bobbed his head faster.

Zayn groans gripping onto his hair pulling on it harder “yeah you feel so good baby.” He pants out buckling his hips up some.

Liam used one hand to pump him as he bobbed his head, popping off a moment later, "fuck you taste good.".

Zayn moans “ya?”I Love that mouth of yours” he smirks as he used his free hand to smack his ass.

Liam hummed, "good cause youre stuck with it for forever."

“I do.” He winks blushing some.

Liam grinned and leaned up to kiss him deeply, reaching down to pump him lazily.

Zayn moaned in between the kiss- kissing back just as deeply as he pulled on his bottom lip..

Liam kissed hin deeper before kissing down his neck, "you ready for me?"

“Yes please.” Zayn says as he dragged his nails down his back.

Liam sat up enough to roll a condom on and then the toy before turning it on.

Zayn moaned “shit feels so good” he panted out laying back against the mattress.

Liam moaned lowly as he filled him all the way up, pressing his hips against him firmly.

Zayn moans “fuck I’ve missed you alpha” he said buckling his hips down lower taking him in deeper.

Liam groaned and started thrusting his hips slowly but firmly, "fuck ive missed you too omega. Forgot how sweet you smell."

Zayn groaned “ive missed this you taking me” he whimpered out dragging his nails down his back.

Liam held him close as he sped his hips up, "me too baby. Fuck." He moaned out.

“Yeah just like that baby fuck” he said grinding down to meet liams thrusts..

Liam leaned up to kiss him deeply as he thrusted deeper and harder into him.

Zayn panted our breathless as he kissed him back “please. I’m all yours alpha.” He groaned his free hand grabbing ahold of the sheet.

"All mine. My beautiful, sexy omega." Liam panted.

Zayn whimpered out “please I’m close” he moaned as he started sucking on his neck leaving a bruise..

Liam thrusted faster into him, "come for me baby." He panted.

Zayn moans “fuck liam.” as he cums hard in between them his body shaking through his orgasm.

Liam came hard shortly after, moaning lowly against his neck as he reached dowm to quickly turn the toy off before resting on zayn.

Zayn rubs his hand down his back kissing his cheek & neck lightly “I love you.” He says.

"I love you too." Liam grinned as he cuddled him close after pulling out and throwing the condom away.

Zayn smiles & rests his head on of top his chest.

Liam rubbed his back gently, "my whole world."

My everything.” I can’t wait to plan the wedding” he says smiling sheepishly as he covers them with the blankets.

"Whatever you want baby. Just let me plan the honeymoon." Liam hummed softly.

Zayn giggles “any ideas yet?” He says smirking as he traced over his arm tattoo.

"Nope. Not yet." Liam chuckled.

Zayn gasped “can we go to Hawaii?” He asked with a small chuckle.

"I will take care of it baby." Liam nodded and rubbed his back gently.

Zayn smiled sheepishly “I’m so excited I can’t believe you said yes” he chuckles lightly.

Liam laughed at that, "why is that? We are already mated."

“I know I just can’t believe you’d actually wanna be with me forever.” He pouts.

"And ever." Liam nodded gently.

“So how are you feeling baby?” Zayn asked as he wrapped his arms around him.

"On cloud nine." Liam grinned, moving his hand from zayns back to play with his hair.

Zayn smiles “so now that we’re out of the band what do we do?” He chuckled lightly as he rested his head on his chest.

Liam sighed softly, "i say we get married and have our private lives for a year or so and then release some solo stuff?"

“Yeah I’m down to just relax take time off together.” He smiled sheepishly. “Do you want some tea? I was gonna go make us some maybe we could watch a movie or something.”

"That works for me." Liam grinned and nodded.

Zayn pecked his lips before getting up & headed for the kitchen to make them some tea. He comes back in the room a few minutes later handing liam his cup.”careful it’s hot” he says before slowly crawling back into bed & flicking the tv on finding something to watch”any suggestions babe?” He asks as he takes a sip of his tea.

"Court cams is on." Liam shrugged with a hum as he sipped at his tea.

Zayn flicked to the channel & relaxed some against the headboard “yeah i could get use to doing nothing” he chuckled softly.

Liam chuckled softly, "i agree. Its been so busy and go go go. I will happily become a couch potato."

“Same here” he laughs “I love you no matter what you choose to do in life just please no porn” he giggles. 

Liam laughed, "i think my face is a little too recognizable for that."

Zayn hummed “true,so I was thinking tomorrow if your up for it maybe we can paint the spare room?” Zayn says curling down more under the blankets “I’m freezing.” He says taking one last sip of his tea before putting it on the night side table.

Liam pulled him closer and tangled their legs together, "what color are we thinking?"

“Maybe a Burgundy red?” Zayn says as he cuddles into liams body.” I don’t know why I’m so cold but I hate it. Might take a warm shower to heat up.” He pouts. Lacing his fingers through his hair “I love your hair long,you’re so beautiful.” He says nuzzling his nose against liams before blushing.

Liam chuckled softly as he wrapped his arms around him, "i love you so much." He hummed, "i think ill keep it long for a bit.".

“I love you so much too baby” he smiled happily into his chest “I’m gonna stay here I’m not getting up” he giggled after yawning some.

And that’s how they stayed huddled up together in their house happily engaged & soon to be married. They’ve been through the worst pain anybody can Deal with. But together they made it out stronger then ever & on top. Liam ended up going to Hawaii with Zayn for their honeymoon & after a few months of trying they were able to successfully achieve having the baby they always wanted. It was a girl who they Decided to name piper. She had a strong Loving heart & a beautiful soul who touched everyone she ever met. She Had gorgeous brown eyes with black hair just like her daddies. & Together they’ve had the family & life they always dreamed of. & nothing would stop them from living it.


End file.
